


[Podfic] Fasten Me to Your Side

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [22]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tauriel is finally sleeping through the night. Her guardians find a little time to speak of how they feel, and make plans for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Fasten Me to Your Side

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fasten Me to Your Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478014) by [thegreatpumpkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/thegreatpumpkin). 



> This was recorded as Day 21 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/pg4gmnr13butsvr/FastenMeToYourSide.mp3?dl=0).


End file.
